Lágrimas de Sangue
by Mela-san
Summary: Uma garota com um passado sangrento, marca um homem para morrer. Um homem que Gintoki, o único que pode salvá-la de si mesma, deve proteger. Qual será a escolha do líder do yorozuya?
1. Chapter 1

Os olhos da cor do céu estavam apáticos. Passaram pelas pessoas que estavam no salão sem realmente ver alguma delas. Akari se considerava uma caçadora. Uma caçadora de grande porte. Não perdia tempo com pequenas coisas. Seus cabelos negros, chegavam aos quadris, presos em uma trança elegante. No topo da cabeça, prendendo a franja que sempre lhe caía nos olhos, estava uma tiara com pequenos brilhos, em um aro preto, de material resistente. Era algo que ela tinha a muito tempo.  
Respirou fundo e andou por entre as pessoas, de cabeça levemente abaixada. Sua beleza delicada e simples não chamava atenção a primeira vista, por isso ela se sentia segura ao circular assim. Alcançou o corredor, e começou a se mover mais velozmente. Abriu a porta do último quarto, encontrando uma cortesã dentro dele, esperando que a festa acabasse e o senhor daquela propriedade viesse até ela.  
A cortesã olhou a jovem confusa, mas não teve tempo para perguntas. Akari sem hesitar foi até ela e quebrou o pescoço da mulher. A arrastou até outra porta e a escondeu no armário, depois de pegar suas roupas. Akari respirou fundo mais uma vez. Na sua profissão, a calma era mais que necessária. Se vestiu calmamente, e escondeu os cabelos negros por baixo de uma peruca loira, da cor do cabelo da cortesã recém-morta. Tinha que agradecer a seus informantes depois. Então, apenas esperou.

-Que saco. - Gin resmungou enfiando mais um cadáver de morcego em um saco plástico. - Esses malditos na maior farra enquanto nós temos que matar morcegos.  
-Pare de reclamar, Gin-san. - Shinpachi ralhou de leve. - Tivemos sorte de pegar esse trabalho, a um bom tempo não pegávamos nenhum.  
-Então impeça a monstrinho de invadir a casa. - Gin apontou Kagura, que ignorava os morcegos e parecia farejar a casa, deixando um fio de baba escorrer pelos seus lábios.  
-Kagura-chan... - O Shimura pareceu tentar procurar palavras.  
-Eles tem tanta comida... - Kagura choramingou. - Por que uns com tanto e outros com tão pouco, Gin-chan?  
-Isso tudo é por que eles irão arder no inferno, Kagura-chan. - Gintoki disse de braços cruzados. - Devem desfrutar enquanto é tempo. Nós, pessoas trabalhadoras e honradas desfrutaremos do melhor dos paraísos, mas temos que sofrer para conquistar isso.  
-Não procure desculpas para sua preguiça, Gin-san. - Shinpachi se irritou.  
-Tem razão, Gin-chan, vamos entrar lá e mandar todos para o inferno! - Kagura disse com chamas brilhando em seus olhos azuis.  
-Quem aqui falou em assassinato? - Shinpachi gritou levemente histérico.  
Gin ignorou o garoto, olhando para o céu. As nuvens estavam escuras e espessas. Choveria em breve. E havia alguma coisa no ar que o deixava inquieto.

Akari fingiu sobressalto ao ver o homem entrando no quarto antes da festa terminar. Mas por dentro estava aliviada. Quando mais cedo aquilo acabasse, mas cedo ela estaria em casa com sua pilha de DVDs e seu gatinho de estimação.  
-Tsukada-sama... - Ela disse com a voz mais fina que o normal, para o caso de alguém estar ouvindo pela porta.  
Tsukada olhou para ela de alto a baixo, tentando imaginar o que o kimono florido e vermelho escondia, antes de sorrir maliciosamente.  
-Você é mais jovem do que eu imaginei. - Ele lambeu o lábio inferior.  
Ele não era um homem atraente, longe disso. E Akari duvidava que ele tnha sido algum dia. Assistiu-o se sentar no futon e dar uma batida no espaço a frente dele para que ela se sentasse. Fingindo recato, ela foi e fez o que lhe foi ordenado. Tsukada acariciou o rosto bonito e desceu até o quimono, já fazendo o tecido descer. Akari sentiu nojo, mas se obrigou a manter a calma. O homem se debruçou sobre ela, fechando os olhos. E assim não viu a jovem sorrir demoniacamente. Akari retirou uma pequena faca de dentro da manga do quimono, e habilmente, a cravou no pescoço de Tsukada, que arregalou os olhos, a centímetros da pele nua do ombro feminino. Foi empurrado até que caiu deitado, já morto.  
-Fim de expediente. - Akari disse de forma monótona enquanto libertava seu cabelo negro, jogando a peruca no chão.  
Saiu do quarto, deixando a porta fechada. Com certeza Tsukada tinha deixado ordens para não ser interrompido, então a garota não se preocupou. Calmamente se dirigiu ao jardim.

Gin andou pelo jardim em busca de mais morcegos que pudessem ter escapado. Resmungava consigo mesmo, mas calou-se ao ver uma mulher saindo da casa discretamente. Imediatamente ele sentiu que havia algo familiar naquele rosto, mas não conseguiu puxar nada da memória. Principalmente quando se viu alvo daqueles olhos azuis. Eles lhe fitaram de forma tão cortante que ele rapidamente se sentiu como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo que não devia.  
Akari pressentiu alguém por perto, e rapidamente lançou um olhar que espantaria qualquer um. E se deparou com aquele homem de incomuns cabelos prateados. Bastou dois segundos. E uma imagem veio a sua mente. Aquele mesmo homem, vestido com roupas diferentes, de uma cor que deveria ser branco, mas estava manchado por terra e sangue. E acima de tudo ela se lembrou daquele sorriso tranquilo. Como o sol numa manhã de neve. Ela não sabia descrever de outra forma.  
Desviou seu olhar, para que ele não notasse aquele reconhecimento. Akari estava certa de que não seria reconhecida. Era uma criança na época. E era por isso que ficara tão surpresa. Desde o fatídico dia em que perdera tudo, todas as imagens felizes de sua infância tinham sido roubadas. Apesar de ela saber de tudo que acontecera, as imagens não vinham. Eram como as palavras em uma folha de papel. Voltou seu olhar para o homem de cabelos prateados, que agora parecia confuso. E a pergunta escapou de seus lábios antes que ela se conter:  
-Qual é o seu nome?  
-Eh? - Gin se sobressaltou por um instante, novamente pelo olhar cortante que lhe era direcionado. - Sakata Gintoki.  
Akari sorriu maliciosamente por um instante, antes de recomeçar a andar.  
-Então é realmente você... - Ela sussurrou no momento que passou por ele, em direção ao portão dos fundos.  
-Nos conhecemos? - Gintoki perguntou.  
-De qualquer forma, você não se lembraria de mim. - Akari retrucou indiferente, não vendo a veia quase estourando na testa do homem, tamanha a irritação dele naquele momento.  
"Qual é a dessa garota? É bipolar?" Era o pensamento de Gintoki.  
-Você pode me fazer um favor? - A voz suave da jovem despertou Gin, que estava imerso em pensamentos. Ele a encarou, e seus olhos se arregalaram. Os olhos azuis estavam incrivelmente doces e sedutores. - Não diga a ninguém que me viu por aqui. Vim a esta festa com um pretendente, mas ele estava um chato. Estou escapulindo.  
O Sakata apenas assentiu, apesar de que aquela declaração o confundiu um pouco. Tão cheia de si, aquela jovem não parecia ser do tipo de "escapulia". Mas não era da sua conta. E gente que não via nada, não se metia em problemas.  
-Quem é você? - Ainda assim ele perguntou.  
Mas como resposta só obteve o portão se fechando silenciosamente.

-Gin-san, Gin-san! - Shinpachi gritava ao entrar no yorozuya. - Você viu o jornal hoje?  
-O que foi, Shinpachi? - Gin disse entediado, sentado em sua poltrona atrás da escrivaninha. - O planeta dos quatro-olhos invadiu a Terra? Fique feliz, pode finalmente ir pra casa.  
-Por que uma piada sobre meus óculos a essa hora?! - O Shimura se irritou. Teve que respirar fundo antes de continuar. - O senhor que nos contratou ontem para livrarmos a propriedade dele dos morcegos, foi encontrado morto hoje de manhã. Ele e uma cortesã.  
Gintoki refletiu por um momento. Antes que pudesse evitar a imagem da jovem invadiu sua mente. Mas ele logo espantou esse pensamento.  
-E o que isso tem haver com a gente? - Ele disse cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. - A não ser que você seja o assassino e queira contratar o yorozuya para forjarmos um álibi. Já vou avisando que não vai sair barato, heim?  
-Você é idiota?! - Shinpachi tornou a perder a paciência. - O que eu quero dizer é que novamente o yorozuya vai entrar em problemas por que estávamos no lugar errado e na hora errada!  
-Não seja tão pessimista, Pattsuan. - Gin não pareceu se abalar.  
-Gin-san, quando foi que algo do tipo aconteceu perto da gente sem que fossemos arrastados pra dentro e tendo de resolver tudo? - O garoto perguntou sério, o lado esquerdo da face obscurecido.  
Gintoki voltou a pensar por mais um tempo.  
-Yoshi, vamos atrás da Kagura e depois vamos sair da cidade imediatamente.  
E essa fala foi como uma introdução para que a membro mais nova do yorozuya entrasse da sala, vinda da rua, trazendo uma sacola com sua carne seca favorita. E logo atrás dela vinha uma outra jovem. E a visão dela fez os olhos de Gin se arregalarem.  
-Gin-chan, estão te procurando. - Kagura apontou a recém-chegada que a acompanhava.  
Akari sorriu tranquila, os olhos novamente doces e sedutores.  
-Olá, Sakata-san. - Ela cumprimentou suavemente.  
-Você! - Gin se endireitou na cadeira em um salto. - O que está fazendo aqui?  
-Só pensei em vir cumprimentá-lo direito, já que ontem a noite eu estava com um pouco de pressa. - A jovem disse inocente, dando de ombros. - Eu já estava subindo quando eu conheci a Kagura-chan. - Completou acariciando os cabelos ruivos e sorrindo abertamente. - E você deve ser o Shimura Shinpachi-kun, não é? - Olhou diretamente para o garoto que usava óculos.  
-Você me conhece? - Shinpachi se sobressaltou.  
-Kagura-chan me disse seu nome enquanto subíamos. - Akari esclareceu.  
Gintoki franziu o cenho levemente. Alguma coisa o incomodava naquela garota. Havia algo nela, que era dissimulado demais. Como se estivesse escondendo algum segredo, ao mesmo tempo que o deixava as claras, apenas pelo prazer de ver todos buscando a resposta de algo que estava na cara. Sacudiu a cabeça. Estava pensando demais. E provavelmente lendo Jump demais. Já tinha dito a si mesmo milhares de vezes que já estava velho demais pra ler aquilo.  
-Dessa vez você vai dizer quem você é? - Ele perguntou cruzando os braços e se acomodando na poltrona outra vez.  
-Nakayama Akari. - Ela fez uma pequena mesura. - É um prazer conhecê-los, Kagura-chan, Shimura-kun. E é um prazer reencontrá-lo, Sakata-san. - A garota sorriu, os olhos novamente daquele jeito doce e sedutor.

-Obrigada, Shinpachi-kun. - Akari fez um meneio com a cabeça enquanto Shinpachi depositava a sua frente uma xícara de chá.  
Ela brincou um minuto com a manga de seu quimono azul escuro estampado de flores negras, antes de se decidir experimentar a bebida. Foram suas mãos envolverem o copo para os talos de chá ficarem na vertical.  
-Akari-san, você vai ter um bom dia hoje. - Shinpachi disse educado.  
-Eh? - A jovem se sobressaltou. - Não acredito que isso signifique alguma coisa. Meu chá sempre fica assim. - Deu de ombros, não dando importância ao assunto. - E meus dias sempre são normais. Se bem que não tem muita coisa pra dar errado pra mim. - A nota amarga de sua última sentença era quase imperceptível.  
-Nakayama... - Gin sussurrava para si mesmo. - Esse nome não me é estranho.  
-Não force demais sua cabeça, Sakata-san, não queremos que você tenha um aneurisma. - Akari disse em um tom provocador e zombeteiro.  
-Cala a bora! - O homem de cabelos prateados berrou, uma veia saltando em sua testa.  
-Gin-chan, você é mesmo cabeça oca. - Kagura disse enquanto comia sua carne seca. - Esquecer assim das pessoas, que coisa feia.  
-Cale a boca você também. - Sakata Gintoki ameaçou dar um cascudo na ruiva sentada ao seu lado no sofá.  
-Acho bom você dar uma dica ao Gin-san, Akari-san. - Shinpachi disse sentando do outro lado do samurai. - Senão vamos ficar nisso o dia todo.  
-E não é isso o divertido? - A Nakayama deixou a cabeça tombar de lado, sorrindo com os belos olhos azuis fechados.  
-Ora sua... - Gin fechou a mão em punho, ameaçando-a.  
-Tudo bem, tudo bem. - Akari colocou o chá na mesinha de centro. - Uma dica. - Ela retirou a tiara que estava em sua cabeça, deixando que sua franja caísse pelo seu rosto. - Foi você que me deu essa tiara, Gin. - Ela exibiu o acessório. - Eu era criança na época. Podemos dizer que se tornou meu amuleto da sorte. Não me sinto bem saindo sem ela. - E ela sorriu. Um sorriso tão sincero que desarmou Gintoki.  
E foi nesse desarmamento que ele lembrou da pequena garotinha andando pelos feridos da Guerra Anti-Estrangeiros, em busca do irmão mais velho. Lembrou de si mesmo a levando pela mão até um lugar seguro. Do sorriso inocente quando ele a presenteou com aquela tiara...  
-Você é aquela menina? - Ele perguntou de certa forma chocado.  
-Eu mesma. - Akari assentiu, recolocando a tiara no lugar, prendendo a franja. - Mais crescida e mais bonita, não acha? - Cruzou as pernas e piscou para ele, sorrindo maliciosa.  
-Nem a pau que você é aquela garotinha inocente. - Gin foi categórico.  
Mas Akari apenas riu. Ou melhor, gargalhou.  
-As pessoas mudam. - Disse ao se recuperar. - Eu mesma poderia dizer: Nem a pau você é o Shiroyasha.  
-Mas por que você está aqui? - Gin perguntou com sua face inexpressiva.  
-Gin-san, não precisa ser tão grosseiro! - Shinpachi ralhou, levemente histérico.  
-Francamente, o Gin-chan não leva jeito com as mulheres. - Kagura ressaltou.  
Mas Akari e Gin mal se deram conta desses comentários.  
-Ontem a noite, depois que eu saí, percebi que nunca tinha lhe agradecido propriamente. - Akari disse séria. - Pelo meu irmão. E pela tiara.  
-Não precisa agradecer. - Gin retrucou no mesmo tom. - Nem pelo seu irmão, nem pela tiara. Esse troço é feito de material dos Amantos, é irônico que eu tenha te dado enquanto lutava contra eles.  
-Amantos, humanos, você nunca ligou para essas coisas. - Akari disse de repente, fazendo o trio yorozuya se sobressaltar com o tom emocionado das palavras dela. - Você não queria perder ninguém importante. Você lutou por isso. Você realmente parece com o meu irmão. E aquela tiara... Eu tinha acabado de perder meu irmão mais querido. Você não imagina o quanto aquilo significou naquele momento. - E ela sorriu. Daquele jeito inocente da menina que Gin conhecera. - Não sei como retribuir tudo isso. Apenas me deixe ajudá-lo de alguma forma.  
Akari se surpreendeu com a enxurrada de emoções que veio naquele momento. Mas era inevitável. Fora com aquele homem que ela tivera seu último momento de segurança, de conforto. Depois daquilo, tudo havia se transformado em cinzas e dor. Se esforçou em controlar aquele rompante. Formar laços não lhe era mais permitido. Era perigoso. Ela não podia perder o perfeito controle de suas emoções.  
-Pensando bem, até que olhando de perto você parece aquela menina. - Akari se surpreendeu com as palavras de Gin, e o encarou chocada enquanto ele lhe sorria de forma doce.  
-Akari-san, já que quer fazer doações, por que não faz em comida? - Kagura disse levantando sua mão direita. - Aqui só temos arroz, ovos e sukonbu.  
-Kagura-chan, não fale assim, ela vai pensar que passamos necessidade! - Shinpachi gritou de forma tão potente que Gin e Kagura se inclinaram para o lado oposto ao dele.  
-Ela vai achar certo, idiota. - Kagura retrucou, de certa forma enraivecida.  
-De qualquer forma, ainda não estamos tão mal que eu tenha que aceitar ser sustentado por uma criança. - Gin cruzou os braços e falava em um tom que devia resolver a questão.  
E talvez resolvesse, se o estômago dos três não resolvesse roncar naquele instante, fazendo uma nuvem negra pairar em suas cabeças e uma gota de suor escorrer pela nuca de Akari.  
-Bem, eu posso ao menos oferecer um almoço pra vocês. - Akari sorriu sem jeito.  
-Não, não precisa, não precisamos de esmolas, vamos nos virar. - Gintoki prosseguia bancando o orgulhoso, ainda que uma aura branca estivesse saindo de seu corpo e dos corpos de seus companheiros do yorozuya.  
-Gin, eu estou vendo a alma de vocês. - A Nakayama disse com uma gota escorrendo pela sua nuca. - Eu estou literalmente vendo a alma de vocês saírem. Elas vão atravessar o portal.  
-Ora, ora, Akari-san, quem está precisando comer é você, está tendo alucinações de fome? Heim? Está vendo os móveis voarem? Está nos vendo flutuar? - Gin prosseguiu com os braços cruzados, sua face de repente encovada.  
-A única coisa que eu estou vendo voar é a alma de vocês. Está voando para a outra vida. - Akari disse levemente histérica, para em seguida bater com a mão na testa. - Se te faz feliz, eu posso emprestar o dinheiro, e vocês me pagam com serviços do yorozuya ou coisa assim. O que eu não vou fazer é levar três mortes na minha consciência. - Ela tentou ignorar a ironia na própria voz e no pensamento.  
-Eh?! - Os três exclamaram.  
-Eu estou morando sozinha em um apartamento, e tem certas coisas que nem eu posso fazer sozinha. - Akari deu de ombros. - Vamos? Estou morrendo de fome. Podemos ir a qualquer lugar, é só escolher.  
-Vamos comer carne! - Kagura disse se pondo de pé em um salto.  
-Kagura-chan, é muito caro! - Shinpachi correu em corrigí-la, ora olhando para a ruivinha, ora olhando para Akari.  
-Tudo bem, conheço um bom restaurante. - Akari se levantou e foi até a porta, calçando suas botas pretas de cano longo por cima das meias de mesma cor.  
-Não tem problema, Akari? - Gin perguntou parando atrás dela, sem perceber o leve arrepio que a pecorreu quando ele pronunciou seu nome.  
-Não. Minha família - Ela hesitou tão brevemente na última palavra que era quase imperceptível. - tem bastante dinheiro. Vai ser difícil me levar a falência.  
-Você diz isso por que não conhece o apetite da pirralha ali. - Gintoki apontou Kagura a suas costas.  
Akari se levantou e olhou para eles, completamente calma.  
-Não estou preocupada. - Sorriu. - Vamos? Tenho aula na faculdade durante a tarde.  
-Já está na faculdade, Akari-san? - Shinpachi perguntou surpreso. - Parece tão jovem.  
-Eu comecei a estudar mais cedo. - A garota deu de ombros sorrindo, mas depois ficou confusa. - O que é aquilo?  
Os três membros do yorozuya se viraram para encontrar o enorme cachorro branco que eles tinham por animal de estimação.  
-Ah, é o Sadaharu! - Kagura disse feliz, indo para o lado de seu amado mascote e acariciando o pescoço dele. - Ele não é demais?  
-É enorme. - Akari arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Amanto?  
-Na verdade, ele era o guardião de um templo. - Shinpachi respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.  
-Acho melhor eu nem perguntar. - A Nakayama sacudiu a cabeça.  
Sadaharu olhava confuso para Akari. Para ele, ela tinha um cheiro engraçado. Estava acostumado aos membros do yorozuya e amigos destes, mas ela era diferente. Latiu animado.  
-Acho que ele gostou de você, Akari-san. - Shinpachi comentou com um sorriso.  
-Incrível. - Gin retrucou. - Ele geralmente tenta arrancar o crânio de desconhecidos.  
-Eh? - Akari engoliu em seco. "Que ele não descubra que eu prefiro gatos!"  
-Então, a gente não ia pra uma boca-livre? - Gin disse calçando suas botas.  
-Gin-san, não fale desse jeito rude. - O Shimura ralhou.  
Os quatro alcançaram a rua. Mas foi ver o céu cheio de nuvens pesadas de chuva que Kagura abriu os braços e começou a correr, parecendo que ia atingir pedestres inocentes com seu guarda-chuva a qualquer instante.  
-Kagura-chan, cuidado! - Shinpachi gritou antes de sair correndo atrás da ruivinha.  
Gintoki e Akari ficaram pra trás, caminhando sossegadamente. A jovem parecia inquieta, mas Gin não deu muita atenção, continuou andando com seu ante-braço dentro do quimono, sabendo que Akari ia falar o que a incomodava quando estivesse a vontade. O que de fato não demorou.  
-A Kagura-chan é uma Amanto, não é? - Ela perguntou com a voz suave, sem deixar transparecer nenhuma emoção que não fosse a calma.  
-Ela é uma Yato. - Foi a resposta. - Mas se quer saber, ela é mais humana do que muita gente por aí.  
-Eu sei. - Akari retrucou com um sorriso triste. "Mais humana do que eu, com certeza. Mas eu não me importo." - Eu senti. Só foi surpreendente encontrar uma Amanto na sua casa. Mas não deveria ser. Você parece muito com meu irmão. Ele não se importaria com o que a pessoa é, se ele confiasse nela.  
Gin se absteve de comentar, se contentando em olhar para a garota com o canto dos olhos. Ela estava oscilando de inexpressiva para melancólica.  
-Na época você disse que meu irmão morreu como um herói. Eu fiquei tão orgulhosa, apesar de tudo. Katsu nunca foi muito bom em alguma coisa. Eu que era anos mais nova o vencia com facilidade. - A jovem se perdeu um pouco, tentando se lembrar de alguma imagem de alguma luta sua com o irmão mais velho. Não conseguiu. - Katsu foi para a guerra para provar para o nosso pai que era digno de herdar o dojo. Não teve tempo. - Suspirou pesadamente. - Como meu irmão morreu?  
-Eu o conheci. - Gintoki disse sem olhar para ela. - Ele não queria apenas provar alguma coisa. Ele acreditava que estava lutando pela causa certa, como todos nós acreditávamos na época. - Ele parou de andar, e Akari, que o ultrapassou em alguns poucos passos, se virou para ele. - Sabendo agora o quão inútil ele era em casa, e sabendo que mesmo assim ele foi lutar, eu tenho mais certeza que ele morreu como um herói. - Completou diante dos olhos azuis surpresos da Nakayama.  
Akari ficou muda de choque, até sorrir emocionada.  
-Você tem razão. O Katsu conseguiu no fim das contas. - "Papai lhe parabenizou quando vocês se encontraram no além vida, né Katsu?" Akari mudou seu sorriso para um insinuante. - Você é tão legal, Gin-san. Mas é melhor tomar cuidado, o que vai fazer se eu me apaixonar por você?  
E então ela correu, deixando Gin para trás, esbravejando com a mão em punho o quanto ela era uma garota atrevida.

O restaurante era pequeno e simpático. Além de claramente frequentado pela elite. Mas Akari não permitiu que seus convidados ficassem sem jeito, pedindo uma mesa afastada dos outros frequentadores. Era quase como se estivessem sozinhos no restaurante. Mas de longe era a mesa mais barulhenta. Akari tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir das histórias contadas pelos três. Ela se surpreendeu ao ver que o quão feliz estava. Há muito tempo não ria daquela maneira. Até mesmo sua reserva inicial com Kagura havia se dissipado. Se sentiu tola. Era claro que assim como existiam humanos maus, também existiam amantos bons, como aquela garotinha de apetite imenso.  
-Akari-chan, por que você tem o cabelo tão comprido. - Kagura perguntou em um certo momento. - Eu nunca vi um cabelo tão grande!  
Akari piscou, confusa por um instante. E depois tocou a trança que caía pela frente de seu corpo, uma vez que tinha sido feita embutida deslizando para o lado direito.  
-Eu gosto do meu cabelo assim. - Mentiu sorrindo suavemente. Não podia revelar a promessa por trás daquilo.  
Ela ignorou o olhar de Gin sobre si. Mal sabia ela o quanto Gintoki podia ser observador quando queria.  
Gin sabia que tinha algo estranho com ela. Primeiro, por que ela não parecia ter a idade que tinha. Seus olhos eram maliciosos demais, e por vezes, mostravam uma armagura que poderia estar no olhar de alguem que vivera mil anos. E ela mudava demais. Seu humor parecia ser uma roleta em constante movimento. E mesmo sendo tão educada, tão ansiosa em ajudá-los em alguma coisa, mantia uma barreira entre ela e o mundo.  
"O que houve com essa garota?" Ele se perguntava. "A perda do irmão a mudou tanto assim?"  
-Acho que está na minha hora. - Akari consultou o relogio de pulso. - Vão querer mais alguma coisa?  
-Estou satisfeita! - Kagura gritou feliz, abrindo os braços antes de acariciar a barriga estufada.  
-Muito obrigado, Akari-san. - Shinpachi agradeceu com um sorriso no rosto.  
-Pelo tanto que a pestinha comeu, acho que você tem o yorozuya escravizado pelo resto da vida. - Gin comentou lançando um olhar levemente irritado para Kagura, que só mostrou a língua para ele.  
-Está tudo bem. - Akari sorriu enquanto a garçonete lhe entregava uma pastinha preta com a conta dentro. A jovem apenas lançou um olhar superficial antes de tirar um talão de cheques de dentro do quimono, o preenchendo tranquilamente. - Pronto, tudo pago. - Entregou o cheque para a garçonete, que se retirou com uma reverência.  
Os quatro caminharam juntos até o lado de fora do restaurante, e o trio yorozuya assistiu Akari chamar um táxi.  
-Qualquer dia desses eu passo pelo yorozuya novamente, para dizer um oi. - Ela disse na despedida.  
-Qualquer problema, pode nos chamar. - Gin disse cutucando o ouvido com o dedo mindinho de forma distraída.  
-Claro, claro. - A jovem Nakayama assentiu, antes de fazer uma reverência. - Foi ótimo conhecê-los, Shinpachi-kun, Kagura-chan. E mais uma vez, obrigada, Gin-san. - Foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de entrar no táxi, acenando.  
Shinpachi e Kagura acenaram de volta, até o táxi desaparecer.  
-A Akari-chan é tão legal! - Kagura tinha brilho nos olhos.  
-Você só gostou dela por que ela te pagou uma refeição, sua interesseira. - Gin disse começando a andar de volta pra casa, logo sendo seguido pelos companheiros.  
-Mas a Akari-san deve ser de uma família muito rica, pra ter pago essa conta tão tranquilamente. - Shinpachi refletiu por um momento. - Imagino se ela não vai ter problemas gastando assim com a gente.  
-Ela é uma garota estranha. - Foi o único comentário de Gin.

Akari entrou em seu apartamento, uma cobertura luxuosa no centro de Edo. Largou as botas em um canto, e caiu sobre o enorme sofá branco, o único móvel na sala, com a exceção de algumas estantes cheias de livros.  
Bateu a cabeça com força contra o encosto do sofá, antes de se render e deitar-se. Sabia que não podia se aproximar de ninguém. Nem deixar ninguém se aproximar. Assassinos devem ser solitários. É assim que deve ser.  
Mas ela agora conseguia visualizar aquela imagem em sua mente. Tão nítida como se tivesse acontecido a poucos minutos atrás. Gin lhe sorrindo suavemente, e ainda assim calorosamente enquanto colocava aquela tiara em sua cabeça. Ela quase podia sentir as mãos dele em seu rosto.  
Ela já havia ido em vários terapeutas, psicólogos, psiquiatras, em busca de saber por que não conseguia ver nenhuma imagem de sua infância. Saber por que suas memórias eram apenas palavras em um livro, sem nenhuma gravura. Saber por que não conseguia ver seus pais sorrindo em sua mente, ou seus irmãos, ou seu irmão preferido, Katsu.  
Todos lhe responderam a mesma coisa: algo estava bloqueando essas imagens.  
E Akari sabia o que era.  
As lembranças do dia que perdera tudo que mais amava.  
"Akari estava na carroça que Gintoki arranjara para lhe levar até em casa. Era uma carroça de mercadores, que havia ido doar mantimentos para os samurais que tanto se esforçavam na guerra para proteger sua terra. Akari tinha a tiara que Gin lhe dera nas mãos. Não sabia onde ele tinha conseguido, mas a tinha achado bem bonita. Seu coração se apertou ao lembrar do irmão morto. Mas não chorou. Katsu nunca gostou que ela chorasse. Pelo menos ele tivera a chance de conhecer boas pessoas como Gin, antes de partir para o além vida. A garotinha de curtos cabelos negros sorriu brevemente ao lembrar como o samurai quisera lhe levar em casa pessoalmente, mas não podia deixar o campo de batalha.  
-De qualquer maneira, obrigada, Sakata-san. - Ela sussurrou para a tiara, antes de coloca-la de volta nos cabelos negros.  
Viu a colina que levava até sua casa se aproximando, e resolveu ir até lá a pé. Agradeceu os homens que guiavam a carroça e correu até em casa. Abriu o portão, e imediatamente se arrependeu de ter feito isso. Por todo o jardim, havia cadáveres dos estudantes daquele dojo. Agora, depois de ter ido até o campo de batalha, Akari era capaz de reconhecer aqueles ferimentos. Tiros.  
-Amanto. - Ela sussurrou com os olhos ainda arregalados.  
Então ela escutou um choro inconfundível: o choro de sua irmã mais nova. Alto, escandaloso. Antes que pudesse evitar, Akari estava correndo. Entrou no labirinto que era a casa, mas não se enganou com os corredores. Entrou na sala principal. E não pode conter o grito de desespero, de horror. Seus pais estavam caídos no chão, mortos. A garota caiu de joelhos, sem forças. Começou a soluçar, sem chorar realmente ao ver que perto de onde estava estava o corpo de seu outro irmão mais novo. E isso pareceu despertá-la. Onde estava sua irmã mais nova? Onde estava Mikoto?  
Seus olhos procuravam o local de onde vinha o choro. E lá estava. A pouca distância dos cadáveres de seus pais, estava um homem. A primeira reação de Akari foi choque. Era um humano. E depois veio o desespero. Ele segurava a pequena menina de dois anos por um braço, se divertindo em ver Mikoto se debater. Na sua mão livre, estava uma espada. Akari logo chegou a conclusão que, se todos os estudantes haviam sido mortos a tiros, aquele homem não estava sozinho.  
-Deixe ela em paz! - Gritou se pondo de pé. - É só um bebê!  
Só então o homem olhou para a garota que havia acabado de chegar. Sorriu de forma cruel.  
-Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso. - Foi a resposta suave.  
Mas Akari continuou o encarando ferozmente, o que o fez rir. Ele era alto, e possuia cabelos castanhos levemente compridos. E os olhos amarelos, como um gato.  
-Eu sei que você não está sozinho. - Ela continuou. - Eu sou apenas uma criança, e minha irmã é um bebê. Não oferecemos riscos a você e nem a ninguém. E se você não matou ninguém nesta casa, não vai querer matar uma menina de dois anos.  
O homem ficou surpreso, e depois sorriu maliciosamente.  
-Como sabe que não matei ninguém? - Ele perguntou.  
-Eu não sei. - Akari deu alguns passos a frente, tentando ignorar o sangue de sua família derramado. Lidaria com a dor depois. Tinha que salvar a última pessoa que lhe restara. - Mas você só tem uma espada, e todos os corpos que vi foram mortos a tiros.  
O homem sorriu antes de colocar a pequena menina no chão, que correu até a irmã mais velha, ansiosa para abraçar a última pessoa da família que sobrara.  
-Ele ajudar, ele ajudar! - A pequena Mikoto balbuciava.  
-Quem diria que os Nakayama teriam uma menina tão inteligente. - O homem fez uma reverência. - Meu nome é Hayato. Eu sou um dos agregados de seu tio. Vim até aqui para entregar algumas coisas ao seu pai, mas me deparei com isso. - Acenou para a cena de carnificina. - Encontrei sua irmã escondida no baú. Ela começou a chorar descontroladamente. E eu não levo jeito com crianças.  
Akari apenas abraçou mais forte a pequena Mikoto.  
-Vamos, vou levá-las até a casa de seu tio. - Hayato pareceu oferecer contra a vontade. - Apenas não me incomodem no caminho.  
-Você tem certeza que não tem mais ninguém aqui? - Akari perguntou séria.  
-Não, esse lugar é um labirinto. - Foi a resposta. - Não faço idéia como cheguei aqui e nem como vou sair. Pelo menos você apareceu. Sabe andar nesse lugar, não é?  
-É lógico. - A garota se forçou a responder. Abraçava Mikoto com muita força. Seu auto-controle estava chegando perto do fim. - Na porta atrás de mim, siga o corredor, sempre em frente, abrindo as portas que forem necessárias. Chegará até o lado de fora.  
-O que, você não vem? - Hayato se surpreendeu.  
Akari considerou por um instante. Não confiava naquele homem. Mas agora que olhava bem para ele, viu o símbolo da organização do tio gravada na manga do quimono. Uma lua vermelha como o sangue.  
-Vou. - Se resolveu. - Pegue Mikoto. - Foi até ele e lhe entregou a menininha, e ele a recebeu a contra-gosto. - Eu tenho que pegar uma coisa. Nos encontramos do lado de fora.  
Hayato pareceu se divertir em receber ordens daquela menina, e fez o que lhe foi pedido. Já Akari seguiu na direção oposta, pecorrendo vários corredores até chegar a sala do cofre. Só precisava pegar uma coisa lá dentro. Algo que seu pai iria preferir que continuasse na família.  
E quando abriu a porta, levou um choque tremendo. Mas não gritou. Apenas encarou os amantos ali presentes. Eles poderiam se passar por humanos, se não fosse sua pele escamosa e esverdeada. Havia cinco deles. E imediatamente ela percebeu quem era o líder, pelas roupas luxuosas cor de sangue que ele usava. Akari sentiu nojo dele, de sua pele ressequida como o papel, que parecia que ia se desprender a qualquer instante.  
Já ele, apenas olhou com desprezo para ela antes de voltar sua atenção ao cofre, analizando o dinheiro e joias ali presentes.  
-Pensei que havia dito para matar todos. - O líder disse com uma voz rouca, que parecia vir das profundezas de uma caverna fria. Era claro o tédio dele.  
-Achei que tinha feito isso, chefe. - Um dos homens disse como se não se importasse muito. - Mas quem sabe ela pode ajudar, Dom Lelpold. - Ele prosseguiu. - Pode dizer onde a coisa está.  
O tal Dom Lelpold apenas suspirou frustrado.  
-Faça como quiser. - Fez menção de se retirar. - Apenas saiba que eu quero esse brasão. Fará parte da minha coleção pessoal.  
Akari sentiu que poderia vomitar ali mesmo. Mas se manteve firme e forte. Como uma Nakayama devia ser. Viu o ser que mandara assassinar sua família sair por uma porta lateral, que daria para uma passagem secreta e sentiu uma onda de ódio tão forte que quase perdeu os sentidos. Era uma raiva, um asco grande demais para alguém tão jovem.  
Sentiu o olhar dos dois homem que ficaram, uma vez que os outros dois foram fazer a escolta do seu líder. Sem falar nada, foi até o baú. E facilmente achou o brasão da família. Era lógico que jamais desconfiariam que era algo tão simples como uma estrela dourada. A pegou na mão pequena, e sentiu as lágrimas se acumulando. Respirou fundo e fingiu que ainda procurava alguma coisa, até que conseguiu esconder o brasão em seu quimono. Pegou um colar qualquer e sentou-se perto da mesinha, a frente dos dois homens que ficaram.  
-Então, que tal dar isso pra mim? - O homem que falara com Dom Lelpold se dirigiu a ela, escorregando a mão com a palma virada para cima pela mesa. - Você me parece uma menina esperta. Dom Lelpold será generoso com você se você se comportar. Qual o seu nome?  
-Akari. - Foi a resposta fria.  
-Belo nome, Akari. Significa 'brilho', sabia? - Ele acrescentou retoricamente. Era óbvio que a garota saberia o significado do próprio nome. - O brasão dos Nakayama é uma estrela, Dom Lelpold soube. Sabe por que ele ficou tão fascinado com a idéia de ter esse brasão? Por que estrelas brilham, Akari. E Dom Lelpold ama tudo que brilha, já que viemos das estrelas. Onde está esse brasão? Ele vai te dar alguma coisa em troca, não se preocupe. O que você quer, Akari? - A mão ainda estava diante da garota, a palma virada para cima, esperando.  
Akari sentiu a adrenalina pulsando em suas veias. Sem hesitar, pegou a kunai que ela sabia que estaria escondida em baixo da mesa e cravou na mão daquele amanto que ela já odiava.  
-Eu quero matar Dom Lelpold. - Ela rosnou por cima do grito do amanto.  
E começou a correr do outro que estava livre e determinado a matá-la. Ela abriu uma porta e disparou pelo corredor, desviando dos tiros que pareciam ser de um tipo de laser. Então ela viu. Sua irmãzinha correndo em sua direção, com Hayato atrás dela. Provavelmente ele a deixara escapar e ela viera em busca da irmã mais nova. E Akari se desesperou como nunca antes.  
-Não, Mikoto, volte! - Akari gritou tão alto que pareceu que ia rasgar sua garganta.  
Mas era tarde demais. O amanto que a perseguia mirou na pequena bebê, que estacou, em pânico. Akari gritou quando viu a pequena cair no chão, o sangue esguinchando até bater em seu rosto. A garota caiu de joelhos ao ver o último membro vivo de sua familia morrer. Sentiu o sangue ainda quente dela escorrer pelo seu rosto. Sabia que era a próxima. Mas Hayato saltou por cima dela. Ela ouviu o som da lâmina cortando carne. E depois sentiu o braço dele circundando seu troco e começou a correr, lhe tirando daquele inferno."  
Akari despertou de suas lembranças, levemente ofegante. Odiava que essas fossem as suas mais antigas imagens. Pegou a pequena gatinha que se enroscava em suas pernas, e acariciou a pelagem amarelada. Encarou os pequenos olhos amarelos e se lembrou de Hayato. Era incrivel que ele se tornou a única pessoa com quem ela ainda se importava. Nem mesmo seu tio, que era do seu sangue, conseguiu ter um laço com ela.  
Akari sacudiu a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos. Voltou a pensar em Gin. Não era certo se aproximar dele. Mas na primeira vez que o vira, desbloqueara uma imagem. Precisava de mais. Só precisava do sorriso de Katsu. Só disso.  
A Nakayama se levantou e foi trocar de roupa. Pôs um macacão preto, curto e com mangas também curtas. Colocou um quimono branco curto por cima, e luvas pretas. Prendeu o quimono frouxamente com um cinto, deixando o macacão totalmente a mostra. Refez sua trança, deixando ela completamente para trás. E colocou uma mascara usada nas aulas de esgrima, feita de uma tela preta, onde não possivel ver seu rosto, mas ela podia ver tudo ao seu redor.  
Era hora de matar.

Akari andava por cima do telhado da propriedade rural, oculta pelas sombras da noite. Levara a tarde inteira para chegar ali, mas o pagamento valeria a pena. Deixou-se cair no chão, do lado de um pequeno buraco. Sabia que aquele era o lugar que daria para o aquario dos tubarões que aquele homem mantia. Sem se preocupar, entrou. Rastejou pelo cano até chegar a agua. Prendeu a respiração e mergulhou. Nadou por entre os tubarões tranquila. Eles não lhe atacariam se não estivesse sangrando. Foi tateando pelo vidro, que fazia as vezes de piso daquele cômodo, até achar o que se soltava, e provavelmente era por onde os animais eram alimentados. Deslizou o vidro para o lado e entrou na casa. Tirou uma pequena bomba de gás sonífero que estava presa em seu cinto. Soltou no corredor, fazendo os guardas ficarem confusos e desmaiarem. Esperou o gás se dissipar e abriu a porta do quarto de sua nova vítima com força. Ele imediatamente se pôs sentado, e viu a silhueta feminina mascarada pingando água. Então ela saiu. O homem, tremendo, pensou em fugir. Mas ele era um mafioso. Não podia fugir de uma mulher. Saiu no corredor.  
Viu a sombra indo em direção ao seu aquário. Pegou um revolver no chão. Espalhou um sorriso pelo rosto gordo. E partiu em perseguição a mulher que ele achava que estava fugindo.  
Chegou até o aquário, mas nao viu ninguém ali. Andou pelo vidro, olhando para ver se havia alguém nadando com seus amados bichinhos, até chegar a abertura no vidro. Então ouviu passos atrás de si. Se virou em cima dos proprios pés, de forma desgraciosa, e tentou atirar na mulher. Mas nenhum tiro saiu.  
-Acho que falta isso. - Akari sussurrou, a voz abafada e irreconhecível por causa da máscara. Sua mão em punho levantou até a altura do ombro e se abriu, deixando várias balas caírem no chão.  
-Vai me matar? - O homem perguntou de repente apavorado.  
-Não. - Akari respondeu suavemente. - Eles vão.  
E em um giro perfeito ela cortou a pele flácida e gorda daquele homem e o derrubou sangrando na água. Os tubarões o atacaram na mesma hora. Os gritos de agonia preencheram a noite.  
Akari sorriu angelicalmente, tirando a mascara. Pegou o braço que havia sido desmembrado rapidamente, antes que fosse atacada também. E com o sangue que ainda escorria, desenhou uma estrela no vidro.  
E depois, tranquilamente, saiu da propriedade.  
Pensava em visitar Gintoki no dia seguinte.

Xxxxxx

Hey, nova fic de Gintama na área! Estou amando escrevê-la e planejá-la!

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Akari se espreguiçou, jogando a coberta para longe com um chute. Sacudiu os longos cabelos levemente ondulados, soltando-os da trança desfeita pela metade. Chegara exausta na noite anterior. Faltava muito pouco para ter idade para ter uma carteira de motorista. Assim poderia ir trabalhar de carro. Riu de si mesma. Era muito estranho que ela, sendo uma assassina e tendo cometido tantos outros crimes, estivesse tão decidida a seguir as leis de trânsito.  
Caminhou preguiçosamente até a cozinha, colocando a cafeteira para funcionar. Akari não gostava de cozinhar. Preferia comer fora. Agora mesmo ela apenas tomaria uma xícara de café e depois iria para alguma lanchonete ou cafeteria para comer alguma coisa.  
Estava feliz.  
Mais uma vez fora bem sucedida em uma missão. Hayato teria bem pouco do que reclamar. O fato de ela não ter recebido permissão era só um detalhe. O que ele não ficaria nada satisfeito era saber que ela planejava visitar o yorozuya naquela manhã. A Nakayama não gostava de mentir para seu mentor, mas não via outra alternativa. Ele não entenderia por que ela precisava ver Gin. Depois de todos esses anos, era a primeira vez que ela tinha esperança. Esperança de lembrar dos sorrisos de sua família. Do sorriso de Katsu.  
Foi para o banheiro e colocou a banheira para encher. Se perguntou o que Katsu diria se soubesse tudo que ela vinha fazendo. Mas a garota não queria pensar no quanto ele ficaria decepcionado.  
Toda sua família ficaria decepcionada. Não que um dia ela tenha sido motivo de orgulho.  
Akari fechou a torneira e ficando de joelhos, mergulhou a cabeça da água.

Hijikata estava sentado em uma das áreas abertas do Shinsengumi. Lia atentamente o relatório sobre os dois assassinatos que aconteceram nos dois últimos dias. Havia acabado de voltar da cena do crime que acontecera na noite anterior. Uma perícia era completamente impossível, uma vez que os tubarões fizeram o cadáver em pedaços.  
Mas o que chamou a intenção do Vice-comandante fora a estrela desenhada com o sangue da vítima. Também havia uma estrela desenhada com sangue no assassinato que precedera este. Alías, havia uma assinatura igual em várias cenas de crime. Mas além disso, não havia nenhum outro sinal que o assassino passara por ali. E isso deixava Hijikata muito irritado. Estava escondendo isso a muito tempo da mídia, mas era fato que por quatro anos, um assassino de aluguel vinha brincando com a polícia. Matando em locais cheios de gente, apenas como se dissesse que nada iria pará-lo.  
Se levantou e seguiu andando procurando pelo Comandante. Acendeu um cigarro, tentando arrumar um jeito de descobrir quem era aquele serial-killer. Foi encontrar Kondou em uma das salas comuns, jogando UNO com Okita Sougo.  
-Um assassino a solta e vocês estão jogando cartas?! - Hijikata esbravejou com a mão que não estava segurando os relatórios em punho.  
-Hijikata-san, não é por que alguém está fazendo você de idiota que devemos parar de seguir nossas vidas. - Okita disse descartando uma carta. - Alias, nem sei por que ele está fazendo isso, você não precisa de ajuda para ser um idiota.  
-Maldito! - Toushiro rosnou com chamas nos olhos pela audácia do outro.  
-Toushi, relaxe um pouco. - Kondou também descartou uma carta. - Se ficar tão tenso, não vai descobrir nada. - Ergueu o polegar, fazendo sinal de positivo e sorrindo. - Talvez devéssemos sair. Posso te pagar um drink onde a Otae-san traba...  
-Você só quer uma desculpa para ver aquela mulher que só te despreza! - Hijikata esbravejou mais uma vez. - Temos que convocar uma reunião e...  
-Sougo! - Kondou gritou segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos, sinal de seu desespero. - Por que?!  
-Vamos lá, Kondou-san. - Sougo sorria cinicamente. - Pegue mais quatro cartas. E não esqueça que a nova cor é verde!  
-Mas eu não tenho nenhuma carta verde! - O Comandante continuou gritando enquanto pegava as cartas, procurando uma da cor correspondente.  
-Vocês podem parar de jogar essa m*rda?! - O berro de Hijikata ecoou por todo o Shinsengumi.

-Bem, sabemos de pelo menos 300 assassinatos nesses últimos quatro anos que foram executados por essa mesma pessoa. - Hijikata falava já sentado, com os braços cruzados. O relatório estava sobre a mesinha, e algumas páginas eram lidas por Sougo. - Isso apenas os que foram denunciados. Há boatos que muitos criminosos foram mortos e também tinham uma assinatura como essa do lado dos cadáveres, mas é difícil ter certeza.  
-Seja lá quem for, está mandando um recado. - Okita comentou de repente, sobressaltando os outros dois. - E não é pra nós. Está só brincando com a gente.  
-Como tem tanta certeza, Sougo? - Kondou perguntou olhando para o mais novo dos três.  
-Realmente... Pra que um assassino deixaria pistas de que foi o autor de tantos assassinatos? - Hijikata pegou uma fotografia da assinatura que foi feita no aquário dos tubarões. - Ele quer que alguém saiba que foi ele. Nós já sabemos a muito tempo, e ainda assim, ele não deu mais nenhum passo. Seja lá quem for, não vai parar até que passemos o recado adiante.  
-Toushi, isso claramente é uma disputa de facções. - Kondou disse em um de seus raros momentos de seriedade. - Isso pode se tornar uma coisa feia.  
-E é justamente isso que o assassino quer. - Sougo retomou a palavra, um sorriso cruel na face. - Eu reconheço um sádico quando vejo um. Seja lá quem for esse assassino, ele quer jogar.  
-Mandei Yamazaki levantar informações, mas até agora não conseguiu nada. - Toushiro deu um trago em seu cigarro. - Parece que ninguém faz idéia de quem seja esse cara. - Concentrado como estava, não viu Okita fazendo naves espaciais de dobraduras com os papéis dos relatórios.  
-Seja lá quem for, deve ser incrivelmente forte, pra causar tamanho terror. – Kondou comentou, cruzando os braços.  
-Are? – A atenção de todos foi chamada para Okita, que parecia estar confuso ou surpreso com alguma coisa.  
-O que foi, Sougo? – Hijikata foi até ele, para depois arregalar os olhos e berrar com toda  
a força que tinha nos pulmões. – O que está fazendo com os relatórios, seu maldito?!  
-Hijikata-san,acho que eu descobri um padrão. – Sougo não deu a mínima para o chilique do seu superior, com uma das folhas na mão. - Alías, está bem óbvio, sabia, seu cabeça-oca?  
-Ora, seu... - O Vice-comandante rosnou.  
-Esse relatório tem todas as datas dos assassinatos conhecidos. - Okita continuou. - Tem um padrão.  
-Incrível, Sougo! – O Comandante se admirou. – Como conseguiu fazer tantos detalhes nas dobraduras em tão pouco tempo?  
-Kondou-san, isso não é um comportamento digno de elogios. – Hijikata ralhou, uma veia saltando em sua testa. - Qual o padrão, Sougo?  
- Os assassinatos ocorrem das seguintes formas: na primeira segunda-feira do mês até sexta-feira, ocorrem cinco mortes. Depois uma semana sem morte alguma. E na terceira semana, outra vez, cinco assassinatos em dias consecutivos. - O capitão explicou. - Existem alguns buracos nas datas, mas são poucos em comparação.  
-Devem ser crimes não denunciados. - Hijikata pôs a mão no queixo.  
-O assassino ama mesmo o número cinco. Alias, a estrela tem cinco pontas, não é? - Kondou comentou.  
Hijikata ficou quieto, refletindo. Realmente era um padrão bem óbvio. O irritava não ter percebido de cara. Mas estava tão centrado em desvendar as pistas deixadas que nao prestou muita atenção nas datas. O número cinco, a estrela... era a forma do assassino de dizer quem era. Estava literalmente esfregando sua identidade nas cara de todos e se divertindo em ver que ninguém resolvia aquele quebra-cabeças.  
-Kondou-san, não gosto muito dessa idéia mas... - O Vice-comandante suspirou frustrado. - Vamos revelar tudo isso para a mídia. Se o recado não é pra nós, vamos passar adiante. E esperar uma resposta. Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum só com isso.  
O Comandante olhou surpreso para Toushiro, mas depois apenas assentiu.

Nakayama Akari jogou todo o cabelo para o lado direito e começou a trançá-lo, suspirando. Seus olhos não estavam no espelho a sua frente, e sim no que estava pendurado ao lado dele. O Brasão da família Nakayama. Akari nunca entendeu o porquê daquele símbolo tão simples ter sido escolhido. Era uma simples estrela. Era feita de cinco retas de ouro, e as pontas eram unidas por pequenos parafusos de prata, que faziam um contraste interessante. Cinco pontas. Cinco retas. O buraco no centro da estrela era um pentágono, circundado pelas cinco pontas. Akari também não entendia por que aquele importante símbolo fora fabricado daquela maneira. Talvez para não parecer uma estrela de árvore de natal.  
Riu para si mesma prendendo a ponta da trança. Depois tocou a estrela, sorrindo de forma carinhosa. Era a única lembrança que tinha da família. Colocou sua inseparável tiara e foi até a cama e pegou o celular roxo e respirou fundo antes de ligar para o único número salvo. Deitou-se e olhou as inúmeras estrelas de vidros penduradas no teto, balançando com a brisa que vinha da porta de vidro aberta que levava até a sacada. Akari gostava. Aquelas estrelas brilhavam, espalhando pelas paredes um brilho multi-colorido, que mudava a cara hora do dia. Agora parecia que o arco-íris estava se espalhando pelas paredes brancas. No entardecer, seriam vários tons de laranja e dourado. As estrelas eram mais ou menos do tamanho do palmo da sua mão. Era como ter o céu bem perto de si.  
-Alô? – Uma voz rouca e fria atendeu o telefonema, e a garota suou frio.  
-Bom dia, Hayato-sensei! – Ela disse da forma mais alegre e amigável que foi capaz.  
-Akari? – Hayato perguntou, seguido de um instante de silêncio chocado. – Você realmente tem coragem, de ligar depois do que fez ontem. – Ele não gritava. Não com ela. Mas o tom frio de sua reprimenda era pior que tudo. – Esses dois últimos não eram seus, eu já disse pra você, pare de fazer tudo por conta própria! Uma hora você vai se meter em problemas e não espere que eu vá mexer um dedo pra tirar seu rabo de dentro de uma cadeia suja, entendeu?  
-Eu não vou ser pega. – A jovem respondeu suavemente. – Esqueceu o que meu nome significa? Podem me ver brilha, mas é impossível pegar a luz.  
-Me poupe de suas frases de efeito. – Hayato não pareceu impressionado. – Akari, eu entendo que você realmente quer. E acredite em mim, eu sei que você pode conseguir. Mas não agora. Precisa de mais tempo, mais experiência!  
-Quatro anos, Hayato, a quatro anos eu estou nessa vida! – Akari quase gritou, exasperada. – Quanto mais de experiência você quer que eu tenha?  
-Volte. – Ele pediu, em um tom mais brando. – Eu posso te dar mais treinamento e...  
-Eu não preciso de mais treinamento! – A garota se sentou, socando o futon. – Eu preciso saber onde aquele maldito está! Eu nunca falhei em uma missão...  
-É claro que não falhou. – O tom frio havia voltado. Havia um pouco de desdém também. – Você foi muito bem treinada, além de ter um talento natural para as artes marciais. Todos os que você matou até hoje tinham por guardas alguns estúpidos que se achavam por ter algumas armas e espadas. Sua inteligência e treinamento não perderiam pra isso. Mas Dom Lelpold com certeza não aceita qualquer um na sua guarda. Do jeito que você está agora, não vai conseguir nem chegar a quilômetros dele.  
-Muito obrigada pelo incentivo. – Akari disse com amargura.  
-Akari... – Hayato hesitou, sua frieza desaparecendo. – Merda, eu me preocupo com você, peste. Não quero que você morra. Não antes de pegar seu alvo.– A preocupação era mal contida. – Nunca se esqueça que nesse ramo, é perigoso confiar. Não deve confiar em ninguém além de si mesma. Não deve se importar com ninguém além de si mesma.  
-Mas você confia e se importa comigo. – Ela provocou zombeteira.  
-É. – O outro suspirou frustrado. – Foi um erro ter praticamente te criado. Do jeito que você age, eu ainda vou acabar morrendo por sua causa.  
-Não seja dramático. – Akari riu sardonicamente. – Eu jamais deixaria algum rastro. Jamais vão chegar até você. Então para de ser mulherzinha. Então, tem alguma coisa pra mim?  
-Dois assassinatos seguidos e ela não está cansada. – Hayato resmungou pra si mesmo. – Talvez eu esteja ficando velho. E malditos sejam seus padrões. Tudo bem, eu tenho um alvo para hoje, e o pagamento não é tão ruim...

Akari caminhou lentamente pela rua, tentando parecer interessada nas vitrines, mas observando pelo reflexo um carro preto, luxuoso. Dois homens se aproximaram do carro, vestidos de ternos. Rapidamente, ela atravessou a rua. Ao passar ao lado do carro, tocou o porta-malas, colando dois pequenos e imperceptíveis dispositivos negros. Então ela praticamente colou o nariz na vitrine mais próxima, fingindo que algum quimono chamou sua atenção. Disfarçadamente, ligou um fone de ouvido que estava no ouvido direito, escondido por sua trança. Passou a ouvir a conversa no carro perfeitamente.  
-_Satsuki-sama, é perigoso._ - Um dos homens do lado de fora dizia ao que estava dentro do carro, com o vidro abaixado. - _Não ouviu os boatos? Há um novo assassino na cidade. Até descobrirmos quem é ele..._  
-_Besteira._ - Foi a resposta de Satsuki. - _Eu sou intocável. Ninguém, ouça bem, ninguém, pode me atingir_.  
Akari sorriu desdenhosamente.  
-_Irei ao cassino no Distrito Kabuki. O de sempre._ - Satsuki continuou. Vendo o reflexo do carro pela vitrine, a Nakayama pôde ver a mão dele com o dedo em riste para os dois capangas. - _Leve uma maleta com algum dinheiro para comprar fichas. Hoje eu sinto que terei um dia de sorte._ - Concluiu parecendo satisfeito.  
A jovem garota se virou para ver o carro partindo. Depois pegou o celular dentro do quimono e observou o pontinho vermelho no mapa do GPS. Sorriu de forma angelical, mas os olhos eram inexpressivos.  
-Espero que tenha um incrível dia, Satsuki. - Ela sussurrou. - Por que vai ser o último.  
Olhou novamente a vitrine, vendo um belíssimo quimono vermelho com detalhes dourados. Seria bem útil para a missão, já que ela não tinha muitos quimonos formais e elegantes, pois só os usava quando precisava se disfarçar ou se misturar. Ficou em dúvida por um segundo. Estava gastando demais. Só o equipamento tecnológico que usara a pouco custara uma fortuna. Mas depois deu de ombros e alegremente entrou na loja.

Gin estava sentado em sua cadeira, olhando pela janela. O dia estava perfeito, o sol reinando no céu azul sem nuvens. Deixou seu copo com água e gelo em cima da mesa e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça. Listou as coisas que teria que fazer:  
Evitar Otose por causa do aluguel.  
Tentar ajudar Hasegawa a manter o emprego. De novo. Não sabia por que ainda aceitava os pedidos do Madao. Ele sempre era demitido e Gin - por causa disso - nunca recebia o pagamento.  
Evitar Tama para que esta não lhe espancasse por causa do aluguel.  
Arrastar Kagura para o dentista.  
Evitar Catherine por causa do aluguel.  
-Gin-chan, eu estou indo comprar sorvete. - Kagura disse saindo de seu quarto-armário.  
Gintoki girou a cadeira e viu a garota mastigando carne-seca, tentando disfarçar que sentia dor.  
-Você não vai a lugar algum. - Ele disse em um tom repreensivo. - Eu vou te levar ao dentista. Deve estar cheia de cáries por causa das besteiras que você come. - Levantou-se pegando o copo, com destino a cozinha.  
Kagura se sentou no sofá, mal-humorada.  
-Eu estou perfeitamente bem! - Protestava.  
Gin olhou para ela por um instante. Então apertou a ponta do nariz dela, a impedindo de respirar e voltando seu rosto pra cima.  
-O que es... - A Yato não teve tempo de terminar a frase.  
Gin simplesmente entornou o gelo que estava no copo na boca da ruiva e depois a soltou. Assistiu a ela engolindo o gelo e depois gemendo de dor, segurando o lado esquerdo do rosto.  
-Como eu disse, dentista. - Ele continuou indiferente, colocando o copo na mesinha de centro.  
Shinpachi entrou na sala, trazendo um pouco de chá, que colocou a frente de Kagura.  
-Talvez melhore a dor. - Ele explicou. - Mas não tem açucar, para não piorar a sua cárie. - Então se virou para Gin. - Gin-san, quando vai levá-la ao dentista?  
-Ela vai ter que aguentar mais um tempinho. - O líder do yorozuya disse cruzando os braços. - Estou indo fazer um trabalho. Shinpachi, não deixe a pestinha ficar comendo besteira.  
-Certo, certo. – Foi a resposta do Shimura. - Não quer que a gente vá com você?  
-Não, já tem um serviço pra vocês mais tarde. - Gintoki foi até sua mesa e pegou uma caixa cheia de furos e amarrada por barbantes e colocou em cima da mesa de centro. - E tenham cuidado. É uma tarefa perigosa, e vocês arriscarão suas vidas. - Ele desamarrou o barbante e segurou a tampa. - Pronta, Kagura?  
A ruivinha assentiu. Shinpachi engoliu em seco. Gin puxou lentamente a tampa para cima e os três deram uma espiada.  
-Eh? Um hamster?! - O grito de Shinpachi soou por toda a vizinhança. - Só um hamster? O que pode ter de arriscado em um hamster?  
-O risco - Gin disse muito sério. - não vem do hamster.  
O pequeno animal deu um gincho. E um vulto enorme surgiu por trás do Sakata. Kagura deu um seguro chute em Sadaharu, enquanto Gin se apressava em fechar a caixa novamente.  
-Devem entregar o hamster ao anoitecer no endereço em cima da mesa. - Gin entregou a caixa para Shinpachi. - Bye, bye! Boa sorte! - E ele desapareceu porta a fora.  
-Por que mesmo eu estou nesse emprego? - O Shimura perguntou olhando para kagura tentando controlar o cachorro que tanto queria avançar no pequeno hamster.

Akari colocou a caixa com o quimono em cima de sua cama. Depois foi até seu guarda-roupa, abrindo-o rapidamente. Se colocou de joelhos, e depois de retirar algumas caixas, abriu o fundo falso. Pegou uma pequena adaga, e um revolver. Não gostava muito de armas de fogo, mas muitas vezes eram coisas úteis que devia ter por perto. Pegou algumas agulhas longas e prateadas, com cuidado. Estavam cheias de veneno. Bastava acertar em algum lugar estratégico e o atingido iria pra uma viagem sem volta ao mundo dos mortos.  
Os organizou em uma caixa e deixou dentro do guarda-roupa. Tinha que ir para a universidade, e depois ir receber alguns pagamentos. E quando voltasse provavelmente só teria tempo para se arrumar.  
Deu uma olhada rápida no relógio e correu para o banheiro.

A Nakayama acenou para alguns colegas de curso e começou a caminhar no meio da multidão que saia de seus empregos e se dirigiam ao lar. Ela ia rumo a outra face de sua vida dupla. Em um determinado momento entrou em um beco, sem ser notada por ninguém. Se livrou de seu quimono azul escuro, revelando o seu macacão preto por baixo. Guardou o quimono na bolsa onde levava seu material e de lá tirou o quimono branco que tecnicamente ela usava como jaleco, mas na verdade fazia parte de seu uniforme de sua verdadeira profissão. Por fim pegou sua máscara e a colocou no bolso da frente, onde seria fácil pegá-la e colocá-la, se fosse necessário.  
E então, em passos rápidos, se dirigiu ao submundo de Edo, percorrendo tranquilamente os becos sujos e escuros. Quando chegou aos fundos de um velho armazém, ocultou sua bolsa atrás de latas de lixo, e depois de colocar a máscara, escalou com facilidade até chegar a pequena janela. O vidro estava quebrado, e as pontas afiadas não eram um convite muito tentador. Mas com a ajuda de uma viga próxima, ela conseguiu entrar sem problemas.  
Andou pelas vigas, em um equilíbrio perfeito. Uma parte de sua mente se lembrou de sua infância, sendo treinada por Hayato, tentando andar em cima da corda-bamba sem precisar de ajuda. Três meses daquele treinamento e ela poderia se equilibrar em um barbante qualquer.  
Vislumbrou os homens com quem iria se encontrar. Eram três. Traziam uma maleta que, para o bem deles, devia estar cheia de dinheiro. Akari não suportava caloteiros. Saltou da viga, caindo no chão sobre a ponta dos pés, agachada. Não conteve um sorriso ao ver a face aturdida dos homens.  
-Meu dinheiro. – Ela disse na voz rouca que usava naquelas ocasiões.  
-Aqui. – O homem deixou a maleta a alguns passos dela. – Nosso mestre manda dizer que ficou muito satisfeito com o serviço.  
-Não poderia deixar de ser diferente, não é? – Akari respondeu arrogante.  
-E também... – Ele hesitou. – O Kihetai quer recrutá-la. Outra vez.  
-Diga a seu mestre três coisas: - A garota se aproximou dos três homens com passos felinos, enquanto eles recuavam. – Primeiro: eu trabalho sozinha. Segundo: se ele for continuar a ser moleque de recados, eu vou arrancar a língua dele. E por último, diga para ele mandar o Takasugi ir a m*rda. Já disse milhões de vezes que não vou pro Kihetai ou pra qualquer outra organização que exista. Estamos entendidos?  
Os três homens apenas assentiram, apavorados. Só voltaram a respirar novamente quando Akari deu as costas, pegou a maleta e foi embora.

Shinpachi e Kagura sentaram no banco do metro, depois de devolverem o hamster que o yorozuya tinha cuidado por uma semana para a família proprietária que viajara. O Shimura calculou mentalmente que precisariam de mais dinheiro se planejassem levar Kagura ao dentista e ainda colocar alguma comida na geladeira.  
-Kagura-chan, como se sente? – Ele perguntou a ruivinha que tinha um lenço amarrado ao redor do rosto, e segurava o lado esquerdo, que estava inchado.  
-Com fome. – Foi a resposta mal-humorada.  
-Quando chegarmos, vamos ver se a Otose-san pode fazer uma sopa pra você. – Shinpachi disse tentando ser simpático.  
-Não gosto de sopa. – A ruivinha continuava sombria.  
-Não pode mastigar nada agora, vai doer. – Ele tentou explicar.  
Kagura estava prestes a retrucar, mas como tinham parado em outra estação, mais pessoas estavam entrando. E foi uma delas que chamou a atenção da menina.  
-Akari-chan! – A ruivinha chamou, erguendo uma mão em saudação.  
Akari se virou para ver quem a chamava, agradecendo mentalmente por o gerente do banco ter aceitado fazer um depósito tão grande naquela hora da noite, mesmo ele tendo que sair de sua casa para isso. Mas a jovem tinha certeza que o grande suborno que ele recebeu fez sua parte.  
-Kagura-chan, Shinpachi-kun. – Ela sorriu e foi até eles. – Onde está o Gin-san?  
-Está em outro trabalho. – Shinpachi explicou. – Como está?  
-Ah, bem, obrigada. – Akari se sentou ao lado dele, colocando sua bolsa sobre as pernas, para que não notassem que o quimono azul estava meio amassado pelo tempo que ficara na bolsa. – Quem não parece bem é a Kagura-chan. – Ela se inclinou para a frente, para ver a ruivinha do outro lado de Shinpachi.  
-Estão querendo me matar de fome! – Kagura choramingou. – Akari-chan, me ajude!  
-Ela está com cárie. – O Shimura explicou ignorando a outra. – Vamos levá-la no dentista depois.  
-Tem que ter mais cuidado, Kagura-chan! – Akari ralhou tão de leve que não parecia uma bronca.  
-Isso é uma besteira, eu sou forte, não é qualquer besteira que me impede de fazer o que eu quero. – Ela disse insolente, mas ao cerrar os dentes para dar mais ênfase a sua revolta, sentiu o dente doer.  
A Nakayama agitou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo de leve. Então viu uma mulher grávida se aproximando, a procura de um lugar para sentar. Akari se comprimiu mais contra Shinpachi para abrir mais espaço, e recebeu um sorriso de agradecimento da mulher quando ela se sentou. Por isso, ela não viu o rosto de Shinpachi corando, em um primeiro momento.  
-Depois, Kagura-chan, eu... – Akari se virou de volta para os dois membros do yorozuya. Então viu a coloração avermelhada nas bochechas do Shimura. – O que foi, Shinpachi-kun? – Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele apenas para provocar.  
-Na-nada. – Ele gaguejou, ajustando os óculos.  
-É que o Shinpachi é um perdedor que não fica muito tempo perto de garotas bonitas, Akari-chan. – Kagura debochou, com um sorriso cruel e divertido. – Ele devia era agradecer por eu permitir que ele respire o mesmo ar que eu.  
Akari riu diante do desespero de Shinpachi, que tentava procurar palavras para explicar que não era nada disso que a Nakayama estava pensando.  
-Não se preocupe, Shinpachi-kun. – Akari o tranqüilizou. – Eu até fico lisonjeada por você me achar uma garota bonita. Não se preocupe, não é o tipo de coisa que me incomoda.  
-E com certeza a Akari-chan deve ter um namorado alto, bonito e rico. – Kagura continuou em um tom reflexivo. – E deve ser bem inteligente também, pra combinar com a Akari-chan, que já está na universidade!  
-Não, não tenho namorado. – Akari fez um gesto de descaso com a mão.  
-Não tem ninguém de quem goste, Akari-san? – Shinpachi piscou duas vezes.  
-Pare de dar em cima dela, Shinpachi. – Kagura disse em um tom frio.  
O garoto corou até as orelhas.  
-Eu não estou dando em cima de ninguém! – Ele gritou histérico, se virando para a Yato.  
-Kagura-chan, não seja tão má com o Shinpachi-kun. – Akari riu. – E respondendo sua pergunta, Shinpachi-kun, eu nunca, jamais, em tempo algum, vou me apaixonar. Isso é uma coisa muito estúpida para se fazer.  
Os dois membros do yorozuya a fitaram confusos.  
-Bom, eu acho uma coisa muito idiota. – Ela se desculpou, com as mãos espalmadas e depois passou a um tom reflexivo. – Deixa todo mundo muito idiota e vulnerável. Não consigo nem pensar no que garotas da minha idade fazem quando estão apaixonadas sem ter ficar nauseada. Respeito quem agüenta isso, mas isso não é pra mim. Amor deixa todo mundo meio burro. – Colocou a mão no queixo. – Acho que se eu me apaixonasse, roubaria um carro e dirigiria até o precipício mais próximo.  
Ela se lembrava muito bem das palavras que Hayato lhe disse tempos a trás, quando ela entrou na pré-adolescência. _"Não se apaixone, Akari. Amor, pode ser uma força ou uma fraqueza. Mas no caso de um assassino, sempre é uma fraqueza. No mundo perigoso em que vivemos, temos que percorrer nosso caminho de forma solitária. Confiar é perigoso. Pessoas mentem. Amar é mais perigoso ainda. Por que há um tipo de entrega diferente, que não tem volta. E você nunca vai poder dar um fim em alguém que ama, caso ela te traia. E não vai conseguir deixá-la pra trás, mesmo que isso signifique sua ruína. Então, não ame."_  
-Não acha que é muito pessimista? – Shinpachi perguntou, fazendo Akari deixar suas lembranças para trás.  
-Talvez eu só me dê melhor sendo solitária. – Ela escapou da pergunta, se levantando. – Mande um oi para o Gin-san.  
Acenou para os outros dois e saiu do metrô. Respirou fundo e se concentrou na tarefa da noite.

Como era mais do que esperado, Hasegawa tinha sido despedido antes do fim do dia. Agora a noite já havia caído, e ele praticamente arrastava a cara no chão enquanto andava atrás de Gin pelas ruas do distrito Kabuki.  
-Eu deveria apenas morrer. – O Madao murmurava para si mesmo, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos. – Eu deveria apenas me deitar na linha do trem e simplesmente esperar pela morte.  
-Chega, chega. – Ele ouviu Gin falar e levantou os olhos para mirar o samurai, que estava parado de lado, olhando para algum prédio. – Tem muita negatividade em torno de você, seu azar é quase uma coisa viva. Se fosse engarrafado, seria uma arma de destruição em massa. Por isso, fique bem longe de mim hoje.  
Hasegawa não entendeu por um instante, até que viu para onde Gin estava olhando.  
Cassino.

Akari respirou fundo olhando seu reflexo no espelho. A maquiagem era discreta, exceto pelos lábios rubros pelo batom, para combinar com a cor do quimono vermelho com detalhes de ouro. Aliás, a vestimenta era comprida, com tecido caindo pelos pulsos até chegarem ao meio das coxas, mas deixava as mãos livres. De alguma forma, quando andava, uma abertura era criada, exibindo a perna direita da Nakayama, coberta por uma meia-calça preta, e logo mais por a bota preta de cano logo e salto fino.  
Seu cabelo estava solto, apenas a franja seria presa por sua inseparável tiara. Tiara que estava nas mãos da garota, que roçava a unha do polegar de sua mão direita por entre os pequenos brilhos. Sempre fazia isso quando se sentia inquieta, ou nervosa, ou assustada.  
Ou, como naquela noite, estava excitada com o que estava prestes a fazer. Um assassinato em um cassino cheio de gente. Um assassinato no cassino de Kada. Imaginou se ela iria ficar irritada e mandar alguns capangas tentarem descobrir a identidade de Akari. A Nakayama sorriu. Ela era como a luz. Todos podiam vê-la brilhar, mas jamais seriam capazes de pegá-la nas mãos.  
Colocou a tiara, conferiu se sua máscara e as agulhas estavam seguramente presas em sua perna esquerda. Pegou a adaga e colocou dentro do quimono, na bainha presa em seu macacão, que estava usando por baixo. Por fim, desistiu de levar o revólver. Não seria muito seguro fazer barulho, apesar que perseguições eram sempre divertidas. Mas os saltos finos não foram feitos para fugas. Por isso ela detestava aquelas botas.  
Respirou fundo mais uma vez, um sorriso angelical se espalhando por sua face.

Gin e Hasegawa mal tinham trocado seu pouco dinheiro por fichas quando ouviram um burburinho vindo da entrada. Os dois se aproximaram do local, ainda assim guardado alguma distância para caso precisassem dar no pé,, tentando entender o motivo para aquilo.  
O Madao apenas sorriu condescendente.  
-Agora eu entendi. É realmente muito bonita. – Ele disse ajustando os óculos escuros.  
Mas Gin estava de queixo caído, totalmente em choque. Por que ele conhecia a pessoa que acabara de entrar.  
"A-Akari?!" Ele gritou em pensamento.  
Quer dizer, racionalmente, ele sabia que era ela. Impossível ter duas pessoas tão parecidas no mundo, a menos que fossem gêmeas. E pelo que Gin sabia, ela só tinha um irmão mais velho, já falecido, e dois irmãos mais novos.  
Mas entre saber e aceitar que era ela, havia um abismo enorme.  
A Nakayama andava com tranqüilidade, indo comprar algumas fichas enquanto vários olhares masculinos a perseguiam. Geralmente ela se mantia indiferente a eles, mas dessa vez sentia algum incomodo. Sentia-se fuzilada. Resolveu ignorar. Trocou algum dinheiro por fichas, sentindo o incômodo. Até que sua curiosidade venceu e ela se virou para ver quem lhe mirava tão insistentemente.  
Só então seus olhos azuis se encontraram com os castanho-avermelhados. A reação reflexa dela foi sorrir. Demorou um instante para ela começar a refletir que talvez a presença de Sakata Gintoki dificultaria seus planos.  
E ela não pode ficar mais feliz. Não havia missão impossível para ela. E não havia coisa que ela amasse mais do que obstáculos a serem ultrapassados.  
Pegou suas fichas em uma pequena caixa e o leque que havia trazido e caminhou calmametne até Gin.  
-Veio tentar a sorte, Gin-san? – Akari perguntou piscando um olho.  
-Você – Ele disse muito sério. – é menor de idade.  
-Eu sou uma jovem rica e entediada, o que é uma combinação perigosa. – Ela sorriu entre divertida e maliciosa. – É um cassino ou uma boate cheia de _gogo boys_ gostosos, você escolhe. – Cruzou os braços sorrindo desafiadoramente.  
-Você não tem vergonha de dizer essas coisas? – Uma veia saltou na testa dele, enquanto cruzava os braços.  
-Por que eu teria? – Akari pareceu confusa. – Vai me dizer que você nunca esteve em um cabaré?  
-Isso não tem nada haver com o assunto, maldita! – Gin extravasava sua raiva com a mão em punho em direção da jovem, mas ela não estava mais prestando atenção nele.  
-Hoje é uma diversão entre amigos pra você. – Ela indicou Hasegawa com o leque. – Não vou atrapalhar vocês, então me ignorem e serão ignorados.  
-É, bem... – O Madao não sabia o que falar.  
-Eu vou ficar de olho em você, mocinha. – Gin disse em tom de ameaça.  
-Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Akari suspirou cansada, depois abrindo os olhos parecendo conformada. – Eu sei que sou irresistível, é algo com que eu tenho que suportar. – E deu meia-volta e sumiu rumo as mesas de jogos.  
-Essa garota... – Gintoki rosnou sem paciência. – Vamos, Hasegawa-san. – Ele chamou indo na direção oposta.  
-Não tem problema deixá-la sozinha, Gin-san? – Hasegawa disse preocupado, seguindo o outro. – Você disse que ela é menor de idade.  
Gin parou por um instante. Mas depois de um segundo, voltou a andar.  
-Ela vai ficar bem. – Disse por fim. – Ela é do tipo que só apronta se tiver uma platéia. Por enquanto, deixe-a em paz. Depois eu vou ver se ela não mandou alguém para um sanatório.

Como era de se esperar, Gin e Hasegawa terminaram apenas com as cuecas depois de algumas rodadas de apostas. Andavam por entre as máquinas caça-níqueis, sem enunciar palavra audível. Apenas o Madao murmurava coisas sobre pedras e fundos de rios.  
-Ora, ora, parece que temos alguns azarados por aqui. – Gin sentiu uma veia saltar ao ouvir aquela voz debochada e divertida. Se virou para ver Akari parada logo atrás deles, o pé direito apoiado em uma das máquinas, ajudando-a a ficar encostada enquanto sua perna direita ficava quase inteiramente para fora do quimono. Seus braços estavam cruzados e ela sorria provocativa.  
-O que você quer, pestinha? – O samurai perguntou também cruzando os braços.  
Akari se descolou da máquina e mostrou sua mão espalmada para Gin, uma moeda entre seu dedo médio e seu indicador. Colocou em uma máquina e puxou a alavanca.  
-Presentinho pra vocês. – Disse enquanto os símbolos rolavam na tela. – Comprem a roupa de vocês de volta. – Começou a andar em frente, mas quando ia passar entre eles, sua cabeça se inclinou levemente na direção de Gin. – Se bem que eu gosto mais de você desse jeito. – Piscou um olho enquanto cutucava o abdômen de Gin com o indicador.  
O samurai olhou pra ela comicamente chocado, dando um tapa na mão da garota, que apenas riu. O Sakata se preparava para dizer alguma coisa quando um barulho de alegres campainhas veio da máquina, mostrando três '7's idênticos na tela.  
-Ganhamos! – Gin e Hasegawa gritaram ao mesmo tempo, indo até a máquina de onde jorravam inúmeras moedas.  
Ela sorriu para eles, e depois olhou para a frente. Voltou a andar quando viu Satsuki andando pelo salão acompanhado de dois seguranças em direção as escadas que levavam até os toaletes. O sorriso se ampliou e se dirigiu ao mesmo local.

Entrou no banheiro feminino, e como primeira providência, verificou se não havia ninguém dos boxes. Ao ter a certeza de sua completa solidão, entrou no box do meio, o que ficavam em baixo da saída da ventilação. Trancou o box, e retirou seu quimono vermelho, dobrando-o cuidadosamente, para que não ficasse amassado. Tinha pouco tempo. Pegou o celular e começou a tocar um ringtone que parecia o som de uma mulher vomitando, permeado de alguns "vá embora" e "me deixe em paz" em intervalos irregulares de tempo.  
Colocou sua máscara que estava presa na perna em seu rosto e com cuidado, subiu na tampa da privada, para retirar a tela da saída de ar. Ao fazer isso, com um simples impulso, estava dentro da tubulação. Teve o cuidado de fechar a entrada, e começou a rastejar. Sabia que tinha saídas de ar em todos os cômodos. Tivera o cuidado de memorizar as plantas da maioria dos prédios importantes quando chegara a cidade. Chegou ao banheiro masculino. Estava acima do box do meio, e Satsuki parecia sofrer do estômago no box direito.  
Os dois seguranças estavam lá, um colado na porta de entrada e outro na porta do box. Akari refletiu por um instante, pensando na melhor maneira de se livrar dos dois. Depois de chegar a uma conclusão, escorregou sua máscara para cima, para ter melhor visão aquele trabalho minucioso que seria abrir a passagem de ar. Pegou a adaga na bainha presa a seu macacão, e segurando a tela com os dedos enfiados em alguns dos quadrinhos, cortou o forro minimamente. Puxou a tela para cima e deixou-a do outro lado. Recolocou sua máscara e pulou, caindo silenciosamente no piso, conseguindo não bater seus saltos no chão. Pegou duas agulhas presas a sua perna, e abriu a porta minimamente. Pelo espelho, podia ver o reflexo de ambos os seguranças, que não estavam prestando o mínimo de atenção, já que não a haviam visto pelo reflexo também.  
Já ia fazer "uni-duni-tê" para escolher qual mataria primeiro quando o que estava na entrada se virou de costas, encostando a testa na porta, murmurando alguma coisa. Akari não pensou duas vezes. Abriu a porta de uma vez, lançando uma das agulhas no pescoço do homem que estava na frente do box, que não teve tempo para reagir, apenas caiu para o lado, em um baque surdo, abafado por um som de descarga. A jovem revirou os olhos enquanto se voltava para o outro segurança, que havia se virado. Ela se jogou contra ele, tampando sua boca e cravando a outra agulha em seu pescoço.  
Deixou-o cair no chão e se virou para esperar seu verdadeiro alvo. O que não demorou nada. Satsuki abriu a porta, coçando a barriga de olhos fechados. Tropeçou no corpo de seu segurança morto. Akari não pode deixar de rir. Ele olhou para ela e seus olhos se arregalaram, assustado. Suas orelhas pontudas eram a marca do que ele era, amanto. Isso a fez se lembrar de Kagura. Tinha que ir ver como ela estava. E depois do tratamento, poderia ir levá-la para tomar sorvete, depois de tantos dias sem poder comer nada doce.  
-Nã-nã-não! – Satsuki gaguejou, a mão espalmada na direção dela, enquanto se levantava. – Você sabe quem eu sou?! Eu trabalho no governo, eu...  
-Você está vivo. – Akari disse em sua voz disfarçada. – E eu fui paga para mudar esse status. Nada pessoal. – Ela pegou a adaga, e depois de jogá-la pra cima e depois voltar a segurá-la pela ponta da lâmina, a jogou na direção de Satsuki, acertando o coração.  
O sangue jorrou pelo quimono verde-água. Ela sempre odiou a cor verde. Lhe lembrava os amantos que destruíram sua família. Mas ela sabia. Que um dia ela deixaria aquela pele verde manchada de sangue. Foi até o homem que agonizava e retirou a adaga apenas para cortar-lhe o pescoço. Mais sangue surgiu e o corpo ficou inerte. Ela rasgou um pedaço do quimono e o embebeu de sangue. E com ele desenhou a estrela na parede, acima do local onde Satsuki tinha caído.  
Foi até a porta de entrada e a trancou, para ter tempo de voltar ao salão com tranqüilidade antes de encontrarem o corpo. E placidamente, fez o caminho de volta. Verificou que não havia ninguém ainda no banheiro feminino e saltou para o box, fechando a saída de ar.  
Tirou o macacão, a máscara e o depósito de agulhas que estava em sua perna, enrolando tudo no macacão. Se vestiu e saiu do toalete.

Gin e Hasegawa estavam no bar, tomando um drinque com o que lhes restara do dinheiro que Akari ganhara para eles. Depois de recuperarem suas roupas, passaram horas nas máquinas, apenas para verem o dinheiro se esvaindo aos poucos. Agora, não restava quase nada. O samurai de cabelos prateados estava pensativo. Fora procurar pela garota nas mesas de pôquer e em outros jogos, mas não a encontrara. Não era um desligado total. Começava a se preocupar que algo pudesse ter acontecido.  
-Hasegawa-san, eu vou ver se encontro a pestinha. – Disse finalmente, pousando seu copo no balcão. – Se bem a conheço ela deve tá enlouquecendo alguém por aí.  
Ele andou por entre alguns jogos, procurando pelos longos cabelos negros. Até que a encontrou em uma mesa qualquer perto do palco da banda, com um pequeno prato de aperitivos a sua frente e vários homens ao seu redor.  
Sua face tinha um sorriso discreto, mas seus olhos não tinham o lampejo malicioso de sempre. Estavam distantes. Se abanava com o leque distraidamente. Gintoki tinha se aproximado da mesa antes que pudesse perceber. Então pode ouvir a conversa. Todos os homens ofereciam bebidas a Akari, e por vezes comentavam o quanto ela tinha sorte, visto que não tinha perdido uma aposta durante toda a noite.  
-Vamos. – O Sakata disse para a garota, que só então percebeu sua presença ali.  
Ela olhou para ela com os olhos azuis confusos e surpresos. Parecia outra vez aquela menina inocente que ele conhecera anos atrás. Mas aquilo foi somente por um instante. Novamente ela sorriu de seu jeito provocativo, os olhos claramente divertidos.  
-Sentindo minha falta? – Ela piscou os olhos. – Não sei se devo ir com você. – Completou falsamente manhosa.  
-Tem opção melhor? – Gin perguntou recebendo protestos dos homens ao redor.  
-Quem você pensa que é, maldito? – Um deles o segurou pelo colarinho de sua camisa preta.  
-Você tem razão, Gin. – Akari disse se levantando, para a surpresa de todos, menos para a do samurai. – Eles estavam começando a me entediar. – Vamos?  
Gin se soltou e começou a andar ao lado de Akari. Ela olhou o relógio em seu celular e depois voltou a guardá-lo dentro do quimono.  
-Acho que é hora de ir pra casa. – Disse entediada. – Já passam das três da manhã.  
-Já? – Gin se surpreendeu. – Geralmente eu consigo perder tudo e ir pra casa antes das dez...  
-Conseguiu perder o dinheiro que ganhei pra você? – Ela perguntou divertida.  
-Não perdi! – Ele gritou, para depois desviar o rosto pro lado. – Não tudo.  
-Fico lisonjeada com o fato que interrompeu sua jornada heróica rumo ao mundo dos falidos por estar preocupado comigo. – Akari gracejou, piscando seus olhos azuis tantas vezes que parecia uma das mocinhas de novela.  
-Cala a boca, maldita. – Gintoki a repreendeu. – Não devia vir a lugares como esse sozinha. Quero ver o que você faria se eu não tivesse aparecido.  
Akari riu. Era irônico ver alguém preocupado que ela passasse por algum perigo. Quando na verdade ela era o perigo.  
-Eu sou forte. Vim de um dojo de artes marciais, esqueceu? – Ela parou, e logo ele também, se virando pra garota.  
-Mas ainda é só uma menina. – Gin disse sério. – Tem que crescer ainda. – Empurrou a testa dela com o indicador, vendo os olhos dela fecharem e sua testa franzir.  
Então um grito soou, apavorado, e os dois, em uma ação reflexa, olharam para o lado, em direção a escada que levava aos banheiros. Um faxineiro, que com certeza era amanto, corria escada abaixo, chamando por seguranças.  
-Seguranças, seguranças! – Gritava correndo. – Homem morto no banheiro, homem morto no banheiro!  
Várias mulheres gritaram, e alguns homens corriam em ligar para a polícia. Akari sabia que precisava sair dalí sem ter que passar por um interrogatório. Mas não seria tão simples com o Sakata ali. O melhor era começar a encenar seu papel de jovem mestra de família rica.  
-Gin-san... – Ela disse em um tom chocado. – Acho que vou vomitar.  
-Não nas minhas botas. – Foi a resposta do outro. Mas Gintoki só voltou a olhar para ela quando a sentiu segurar seu braço. – Oe! – A segurou, temendo que desmaiasse.  
A encenação de Akari era perfeita. Gin a levou até um dos sofás que havia por perto e a ajudou a sentar. Ela fingiu ficar quieta, enquanto pensava em um plano. Lhe ocorreu um rapidamente.  
-Gin, a polícia está vindo! – Ela olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. – Eu não posso ser pega, sou menor de idade!  
-Agora você pensa nisso, não é? – Ele disse mal-humorado.  
-Se você não me ajudar, eu vou dizer a minha família que você me arrastou pra cá. – Akari disse em um tom de ameaça, recebendo um olhar muito chocado em troca.

Gin e Akari andaram pela calçada fora do cassino apressadamente. Estavam passando por um beco quando as sirenes passaram pela rua. Akari sorriu satisfeita. Mais uma vez, uma missão perfeita. Comemorou internamente.  
-Conseguimos! - Ela disse em um tom aliviado. - Parabéns, não vai ser preso por corromper uma menor de idade.  
-Você já é totalmente corrompida. - Gin cruzou os braços, uma veia saltando em sua testa. - Como foi que te soltaram sozinha nessa cidade? Eles é que deveriam ser presos.  
-Eu sou uma universitária, tenho que ter minha independência! - Akari disse convencida, caminhando segurando seu leque com as duas mãos na frente do corpo.  
-E uma hora você ainda vai matar alguém. - Ele não viu o sorriso que cruzou o rosto da garota. - E que curso você tá fazendo?  
-Medicina.  
-Você não tem cara de médica.  
-Tenho cara de que?  
-Advogada do diabo.  
-Há, como se eu não tivesse ouvido essa antes. - Akari riu com gosto.  
-Você nasceu pra contrariar os outros. - Gin disse sem perceber a face subitamente séria e chocada da Nakayama.  
-Medicina não era minha primeira opção. - Disse um pouco triste, chamando a atenção de Gin. Ele ficou confuso com o olhar triste e cheio de mistério. - Nunca me imaginei sendo médica.  
-Sua família te obrigou? - Ele perguntou.  
Akari sentiu o corpo contrair. Pensou. De certa forma, o motivo estava ligado a sua família. E era uma resposta melhor do que qualquer outra. Melhor do que a verdade.  
-De certa forma. - Foi a resposta.  
A garota parou de andar, e Gin fez o mesmo, se virando pra ela. Os olhos azuis ainda estavam tristes e misteriosos. E alguma coisa dizia ao samurai que ela estava mentindo.  
-Obrigada pela ajuda. - Akari fez uma mesura respeitosa com a cabeça. - Eu moro pro outro lado, então... tchau. - Ela acenou e atravessou a rua, sem dar tempo de resposta ou reação ao Sakata.  
Ele olhou o céu, pontilhado de estrelas. O vento frio o atingiu, e ele voltou a olhar a garota se afastando, abraçando a si mesma, andando em um passo ritmado, apressado, sem hesitar.  
E naquele momento ele percebeu algo sobre Akari.  
Ela estava sozinha.

x-x-x

Segundo capítulo no ar! Não era pra ter demorado tanto. Mas eu reescrevi esse capítulo umas quatro vezes, e ainda não estou satisfeita. E ele tá enorme. Enfim, reviews? ;))


End file.
